¿
Christmas Who? o SpongeBob SquarePants Special from Christmas (¿Navidad Quién? o Especial navideño de Bob Esponja en Latinoamerica y ¿Navidad Que? o Especial de Navidad de Bob Esponja en España) es un Episodio especial de 20 minutos de la Segunda Temporada (episodio 28) que salio al Aire el 6 de Diciembre del año 2000 Argumento .]] Bob Esponja a escondidas va al árbol de la cúpula de Arenita para realizar su movimiento de karate nuevo, y ve arena iluminación de su árbol para parecerse a un árbol de Navidad. Bob Esponja, confundiendo las luces con fuego, se asusta y corre con un balde de agua que salpica la arena. Una molesta arena se da cuenta de su reacción que nunca Bob Esponja visto un árbol de Navidad, ya que no sabe lo que es la fiesta. Después de enterarse de la fiesta y sus actividades a partir de ella, Bob Esponja comienza a difundir la alegría por toda la ciudad de Bikini Bottom. Le dice a todos que Santa Claus les dará presenta si le escribiera una carta. Aunque todo el mundo adorna y escribe cartas a Santa, Calamardo se niega a creer en Santa y todos la alegría de la Navidad. En la víspera de Navidad, todo el mundo espera cantar fuera de Santa, mientras que Calamardo se va a dormir. A la mañana siguiente, resulta que Santa nunca llegó, y pronto, todo el mundo se enoja con Bob Esponja. Después de todo el mundo se ha ido, Bob Esponja se convierte en el corazón destrozado. Su dolor sólo se hace peor cuando Calamardo sale y se burla de Bob Esponja de la prueba. Bob Esponja Calamardo le da un regalo que le han dado para no sentirse excluido si Santa vino. Calamardo desenvuelve el presente para encontrar un clarinete de madera tallada, hecho a mano por Bob Esponja. Se convierte tocado, y aprende del error de sus caminos. Cuando Bob Esponja empieza a quitar las luces de su casa, Calamardo pronto aparece vestido como Santa Claus. Santa informa a Bob Esponja que trajo la fiesta a Fondo de Bikini con sólo correr la voz, lo que hace que Bob Esponja débil de felicidad. Calamardo, dispuesto a deshacerse de la demanda, encuentra una gran población de la ciudad se reunieron en la puerta de su casa en busca de regalos. Calamardo le da todos los peces sus pertenencias para que Bob Esponja y la gente feliz, por lo tanto compartir el espíritu navideño. Cuando todo ha terminado, Calamardo no le queda nada y se quita el traje. Bob Esponja se le aparece diciéndole todo lo que se perdió. Fue entonces cuando Calamardo encuentra una nota en su puerta de Santa. La nota de agradecimiento por haberle ayudado a Calamardo irradiaba alegría. Calamardo entonces levanta la vista para ver el verdadero Santa Claus en su trineo volando de Fondo de Bikini, riendo con alegría. Sorprendido, él niega la experiencia anterior, y vuelve a su casa vacía tocando su clarinete de madera. El episodio está asentada en la acción segmentos en vivo con "mayor fan de Bob Esponja", Mayormente el Pirata (interpretado por Tom Kenny , quien también hace la voz del personaje principal), quien es presidente del Ficticio Club de Fans de Bob Esponja y su loro del animal doméstico ir al baño (voz de show creador, Steven Hillenburg). Detalles Personajes *Bob Esponja *Potty El Loro *Parche El Pirata *Televidentes *Fred *Familia de Fred *Plancton *Patricio *Calamardo/Santa Claus (Calamardo) *Santa Claus *Don Cangrejo Lugares *Casa de Parche *Casa de Bob Esponja *Calle Concha Musica *Tema Navideño *Esta es la Primera Navidad para mi *Esta noche viene santa Trivia *En la parte donde la señal Dramático D se escucha, la señal va de D a Eb *Al igual que otras ofertas de vacaciones, este episodio lo general sólo se transmite por televisión en todo diciembre. *Cuando Calamardo se está riendo e insultando a Bob Esponja, una imagen de un burro aparece frente a él, junto con el sonido del rebuzno de un burro. Esto implica que Calamardo se ser un "jackass". La imagen aparece de nuevo justo antes de que dice "gran tirón". *Durante la canción, cuando Bob Esponja y Patricio se adorna la casa de Calamardo, y Calamardo les dice que lo tome de inmediato, la piña de Bob Esponja no es visible, a pesar de que se encuentra junto a la casa de Calamardo. *Durante el 04 de diciembre 2006 que muestra de "¿Quién de Navidad", el texto de los subtítulos se lee "Insertar texto aquí muestra Leyenda", durante el comienzo del espectáculo. *En la segunda temporada de DVD, línea Mayormente al comienzo de la segunda mitad del show, "Es hora de que volviera! Ahora puedo terminar mi historia", se corta debido a que no hay anuncios en el DVD. *En "La caja secreta", cuando tiene una foto vergonzosa de Bob Esponja en la fiesta de Navidad. Presumiblemente, esta es la foto que tomo Calamardo cuando Bob Esponja tuvo corazón roto después de que Santa no pudo llegar. *Cuando Calamardo (con un traje de Santa) está hablando con Bob Esponja, sus tentáculos son sólo los contornos. *De Arenita que han estado en hibernación o hacia el sur para el invierno (Bubble Buddy) durante la época de *Navidad, pero ella no lo hizo bien. Sin embargo, ella no tiene más apariciones en el episodio después de la primera escena, pero en la vida real ardillas no hibernan o hacia el sur. (Arena podría haber despertado de su hibernación para celebrar la Navidad antes de irse a dormir de nuevo.) *Calamardo en realidad toca el clarinete y cuando toca su clarinete nuevo al final del episodio. *Aunque Santa tradicionalmente tiene ocho renos, sólo cuatro se ven. *En el episodio medusas Calamardo cuando llegó a casa Patrick gritó Feliz Navidad, pero no sabía lo que la Navidad fue hasta este episodio. También es posible que este episodio tuvo lugar antes de medusas Mayormente porque cuenta la historia de cómo Bikini Bottom aprendido acerca de la Navidad. *Mientras canta la primera Navidad para mí, hay dos de Nat Peterson. *La tercera vez que Patricio arrancó su papel que rasgar por la mitad, incluso pensó que poner el lápiz por la pierna y sostener el papel al revés para escribir erróneamente se supone que debe hacer el lápiz desgarrarse porque es demasiado débil, con un trabajo de este gran error . *Este episodio freguently aires antes o después de "efecto bola de nieve", aunque" Efecto bola de nieve "se transmite todos los años y este episodio sólo alrededor del tiempo de Navidad, sin embargo, ambos episodios tienen lugar en invierno. *Este es el primer episodio que tiene rayas en la tarjeta de título, la segunda vez es el miedo de una empanada de Krabby. *Cuando Bob Esponja canta "La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la ..." varias veces, hay antecedentes de los bastones de caramelo, copos de nieve, regalos, campanas y árboles de Navidad antes de que se ve en puerta Calamardo cuando Calamardo fue armar un rompecabezas.algo similar a Help Wanted. *En un momento dado, no es una máquina que puede tirar botellas a la superficie del mar. Bob Esponja había dicho que él había construido, lo que confirma que la arena en realidad no lo hizo construir. *Fuera de Encino, había un cielo azul oscuro. Pero cuando los tres campanas, se trataba de un azul claro. *Cuando Bob Esponja Patrick dio su segundo o tercer hoja de papel sus zapatos son de color verde. *Cuando Patricio le da su carta a Bob Esponja este no se ve roto pero cuando Patricio cita "Otra Hoja de Papel" se ve que esta rota. *Este es el ultimo episodio en el que Óscar Zuloaga dobla a Plankton. Siendo sustituido mas adelante por Luis Miguel Perez Parodias *La imagen de Santa Bob Esponja muestra a Don Cangrejo, Patricio, Calamardo y es el funcionario de Santa de Coca-Cola. Coca-Cola jugó un papel importante en la popularización de la imagen moderna de Santa Claus, y es a veces erróneamente afirma que lo han inventado. *pequeño deseo chica de los dientes El delantero es una referencia en Tiny Tims '"Todo lo que quiero para Navidad es mi dos dientes delanteros" canción. *Los huevos Mayormente se da son los mismos huevos exacta Yoshi usa en la isla de Yoshi. *El traje de Santa Claus que llevaba Calamardo es exactamente lo mismo como el Grinch llevaba los pantalones con la parte no. La otra parte del conjunto es la larga barba blanca es la misma que la de Jack Skellington que se utiliza en su traje de Santa Claus en "Pesadilla antes de Navidad". *Bob Esponja cuenta historias de la Navidad y Santa Claus, y llevar la Navidad a Fondo de Bikini, al igual que Jack Skellington hizo en Pesadilla antes de Navidad. DVD Bob Esponja en Navidad Selecciones_navideñas.jpg Ddvdnavideño.jpg 84px-Spongebobdvd01.jpg Navidad es un Bob Esponja DVD que contiene 10 episodios de la Temporada 1, Temporada 2 y Temporada 3.ccuenta como el primer DVD de Nickelodeon y de Bob Esponja en Tener Material Extra en Latinoamerica (ya que el de Historias marinas tambien lo incluye). Episodios *Christmas Who? *Pizza Delivery *Squeaky Boots *Procrastination *Survival of the Idiots *Snowball Effect *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV *Chocolate With Nuts *As Seen on TV Toons Navidad Un Dvd Crossover de las caricaturas clasicas de Nickelodeon como este episodioentre otros. Seleciones Navideñas de Nickelodeon El DVD es un crossover de caricaturas de nick ,sobre especiales navideños incluyendo este episodio. Doblaje {| width="95%" border="2" cellpadding="4" cellspacing="0" style="margin: 0.5em 0.5em 0.5em 1em; padding: 0.5em; background: #f9f9f9; border: 1px #aaa solid; border-collapse: collapse; font-size: 95%;" |- style="background: #ccf;" !Personaje !Actor de voz original !Actor de doblaje+ |- |Bob Esponja Pantalones Cuadrados |Tom Kenny |Luis Carreño |- |Patricio Estrella |Bill Fagerbakke |Paul Gillman |- |Calamardo Tentáculos |Rodger Bumpass |Renzo Jiménez |- |Arenita Mejillas |Carolyn Lawrence |Anabella Silva |- |Don Eugenio H. Cangrejo |Clancy Brown |Luis Pérez Pons |- |Sheldon J. Plankton |Doug Lawrence |Óscar Zuloaga }} Galería Campanas.jpg 180px-Derweihnachtsmann.jpg Santa Claus 2.jpg Especial Navideño de Bob Esponja.jpg Santa claus.jpg Verde.gif Navidadquien5.jpg Navidadquien2.jpg Especial_Navideño_de_Bob_Esponja.jpg Selecciones_navideñas.jpg Ddvdnavideño.jpg Arenitamejillas.jpg 165596 482520471775 89749451775 6544937 1923394 n.jpg 162802 482687676775 89749451775 6548107 6422040 n.jpg en:Christmas Who? fr:Le Premier Noël hu:Hogyan éljük túl a telet? id:Christmas Who? nl:Kerstmis Wie? pl:Jakie święta? pt-br:Natal Quem? ru:Рождество — это кто? Categoría:Episodios de Dias Festivos Categoría:Episodios de La Segunda Temporada Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Especiales